Reazon
by Harukaoharahi
Summary: Nunca pense que pasaria pero jamas crei que terminaria de esta forma


Reazon

Sentí mi cuerpo débil y cansado, no era como las otras veces esta vez era un poco complicado ya me habían diagnosticado esto antes a pesar de tener tanta fuerza mi cuerpo se ha ido debilitando con el tiempo. _Siento que voy a vomitar._

Si al parecer mi cuerpo esta llegando a su límite pronto me cansare, nadie mas que mi hermano kasuka y yo sabemos esto es simple que la fuerza que tengo tuviera que irse muy pronto

Ya lo esperaba como quisiera morirme ya ¿Cómo parar esto? el dolor es insoportable pero ¿porque ahora? pronto mi vida se acabara

-vamos shizu-chan te vez cansado-pronunciaba con arrogancia la pulga sonriente –te vez tan tierno shizu-chan-volvió a pronunciar.

-maldita sabandija-respondí tratando de ocultar mi lastimosa verdad con una mirada de ira y una sonrisa prepotente igual de arrogante que la pulga que al parecer se divertía mucho verme en esta situación.

-querido shizu deberías dejar de pensar tanto o podría matarte—hablo secamente hacia mi.

-vamos pulga eso ni tu te lo crees. Yo podría… no volver a jugar—dude por un momento pero realmente estaba cansado-siendo mas claros podría hacerte un favor.

Juegas conmigo…realmente resultas ser divertido-hizo una pausa—pero tu muerte me haría feliz la música que tocaran en tun funeral aparte de la escases de personas que acompañaran tu entierro algunas solo se reirán mientras otras solo verán en silencio como despareces—sentí una punzada en mi pecho el dolor que sentía al oír esas palabras de su boca no diferenciaba si era la enfermedad eso era lo de menos_ porque mentirse es la realidad aun si le respondo es la verdad no tiene caso que lo enfrente ._

_-_no creo que nadie te extrañe eres un monstruo…y mis hermosos humanos lo saben por eso te temen ¿puede leerte no es así? te lastime…

-pulga repugnante en verdad tu no sabes nada—dije sereno y calmando—jamás lo entenderás tu no comprendes—suspire—realmente no podrás entenderlo. Izaya estaba confuso pensó estar en lo correcto lo había estudiado muy bien ¡!que rayos pasaba ahora! Lo tenía atrapado, acorralado porque esta tan calmado pero izaya sabía que debía mantenerse sereno igual que el rubio así que solo sonrió como acostumbraba.

-que mal shizu chan pensé que había dado en el clavo tu…

-escúchame izaya por un momento—izaya fue callado este sorprendido ¿Qué dirá y porque no pulga?-tu no te has equivocado no lo has hecho es verdad—bufo—pero vamos si no lo supiera crees que hablaría así hace mucho tiempo que dejo de importarme eso realmente hay cosas que ni tu podrás saber pero ya es momento de aclararlo –dijo esto tomando un cigarrillo izaya no intervendría esta vez y este juego tonto lo terminaría hoy.

Tu realmente crees que te odio tanto para perder mi tiempo persiguiéndote te pregunto ¿tu que opinas? si termino con esto de una vez.

-te refieras a matarme en verdad podrías ¿?—decía izaya dijo fastidiado—porque no me lo demuestras

Shizuo no se movió de su lugar lo miro un poco decepcionado y estuvo resignado a proseguir

-vamos izaya si te odiara te hubiera matado hace ya mucho enserio que lo haría—dijo frustrado—tal vez seas una personas arrogante y déspota pero no te vas a engañar con creerte dios no lo eres igual que todos un ser humano y tu estas tan solo tanto que te frustra e intentas aliviar eso jodiendo a los que te rodean.

-o shizu chan como me lees la mente ¿tu crees que me importa? Sabes para serte sincero soy muy hipócrita con respecto a eso.

-sabes que esto no durara verdad ¿?

- ¿que quieres decir?

-izaya terminamos esta charla—tuvo que terminar el dolor se hacia cada vez mas insoportable y cada palabra era mas perdida de aliento izaya parecía no captarlo no entenderlo y su confusión sobre el tema hacia las cosas complicadas la actitud que me demostraba me hacia perder la paciencia _cuando entenderá que deje de odiarlo hace ya mucho tiempo que ahora…_

-shizuo exijo que hables no puede darme la espalda—debo irme ya…-shizuo responde

Joder no huyas porque porque te vas deja de ignorarme estúpido imbécil no vales nada que te jodan muérete protozuario estúpido….

Finalmente se fue y solté una sonrisa

Jamás entenderás _ que tu deseo se cumplirá y que pronto mi respiración terminara cayendo en un sueño profundo por que mi cuerpo esta débil porque moriré mas pronto de lo que tu podrías contar._


End file.
